Forgiven
by saucywench20
Summary: [On Hiatus] BBRae romance. TerraRaven Friendship. Please no flames. Rating may go up.
1. 00 Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the teen titans.

**Stuff:**

Sorry I sorta disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. You can all blame hurricanes, college, work, boyfriends who singe off their eyebrows at beach parties, space-time distortions and a very serious addiction towards Naruto and Bleach Manga.

I am going to redo the whole fic. You know…add a few extra chapters to the tale, tons more dialog, different views and so forth. Also my delicious new boyfriend, has decided to aid me. Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**00 Prologue- **

"**Oh me, oh my, what a start! **

**You've wounded my poor beating heart!**

**I loved you all like blood, like kin…**

**But you threw it in my face, what pain!**

**I love you all, my heart shan't lie**

**My friends, my heart, I prophesize **

**I'll never hate you, that is no lie**

**That is why forgiven you are**

**For every wound laid to my heart"---authoress rambling # 1**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven sat in her bed with her head in her hands, trying to stop the torrent of tears. Her small frame shuddered, holding back the sobs that threatened to consume her.

_The pain…._

_It was so terrible._

_The agony her heart bore…_

_Knew no panacea._

_The ethereal ties that bound her heart to her companions…_

_The ones that brought her such joy…_

_Were now like ivy…_

_Binding…_

_Painful…_

_Cutting off precious air…_

_Strangling her battered heart…_

_Such pain…_

_Such agony…_

It had been a few months since the Titans had managed to defeat Trigon. Since her quiet torture had begun.

_Air…sweet spirits…I need air.._

Since his hellish ascent and eventual destruction, her heart had felt the nonstop assault of hatred.

_So very…very…painful…please…_

Her sweet kind sister…her strong noble brother…

_Please! Stop this torture!_

Where did they go?

_Please!_

Who are these fearful doppelgangers that have replaced them?

_Don't hate me!_

Why was their love replaced with such hate?

_I'm sorry…_

Was she really that foul of a creature?

_Just please don't hate me…_

Was she really unworthy of the warmth she received before because of the blood that ran through her veins?

Raven wrapped her cloak around her, as if to shield herself from the influx of emotions that she was feeling.

As another wave of malice hit her, the small vase next to her nightstand exploded along with her clock.

Raven's left hand gripped the material of her uniform covering her chest, while her right hand gripped the sheets of her bed.

_When will people learn…._

It really was unbearable.

_That their cruelest weapon is their hatred…_

She wished that it wasn't true.

_It is the one thing that can rob them of their humanity in one fell swoop…_

As the wave of malice passed Raven collapsed on her bed, panting, exhausted.

She closed her eyes allowing darkness to consume her.

The final thought that came to her mind before she went to sleep was, "Sometimes being an empath sucks."


	2. 01 Lair of the Raven

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Stuff:**

Umm…yeah…I haven't watched the teen titans for a while…I don't have cable…

* * *

**01 Lair of the Raven-**

Beast Boy was walking along the corridor to his room when his sensitive nose picked up on something. He delicately sniffed the air for a few moments, his face was set with slight puzzlement.

'What is that,' he mused and then thought on it. The smell was slightly salty and had a tones of sadness to it. The tears were fresh. Who could be crying?

"Let's see…," Beast Boy thought out loud, "Cyborg's been in the garage all day…I think Robin and Starfire are out…Raven…I haven't seen her all day…"

A few more sniffs confirmed that the scent was indeed Raven's. Beast Boy frowned slightly, ever since the whole Trigon episode Raven ad taken to holing herself up in her room much more than was normal for her. That was a source of real worry for him.

Not that he could really blame her now that he thought about it.

Robin and Starfire had been acting weird. Well weirder than they normally did, though Beast Boy was yet to really identify what was up with them. The only thing that he knew was that he didn't want to be anywhere near them.

Beast Boy's inner beast constantly howled for their blood, not that he got any, but that was besides the point. The beast absolutely hated them with an undying fury, that went beyond anything that he had ever felt before. Even thoughts of Terra's betrayal and 'death' paled in comparison.

Now more than ever, Beast Boy was ever so thankful that Raven taught him how to block that out. Otherwise there would be two less titans in the world and it was obviously very bad PR to just go and slaughter his teammates, especially if a voice in his head told him to do so.

'_Raven…,' _he thought, '_What's wrong?'_

With that in mind he walked in the direction heading to Raven's room, hoping that he could help her somehow. It just didn't seem fair that she was always hurting.

Soon Beast Boy found himself at Raven's looming door. He always wondered why the door seemed so very…powerful…somehow…

Perhaps it was a testament to how powerful she was or maybe…

Maybe it was an embodiment of how serious the quiet girl was. Raven was always serious whether it be in sadness, angst or peace. She was as deeply set as the tides of the ocean and that was what he loved about her. She was his counterbalance in so many ways.

If he was angry and erratic, she would be peaceful and serene.

Somehow she always made everything alright. Raven was always there to soothe his pain and turn it into happiness. Raven was the only person who calmed the beast within him.

He didn't know what he would do without her…

Beast Boy felt very strongly for the girl, yet he was still a little unsure of labeling it love. Love was a very, very powerful emotion and a very binding one for him. He thought that he loved Terra and when that blew up in his face he nearly didn't survive. The next time that he claimed one as his love, as his mate, there would be no going back.

'_Mate,' _Beast Boy stopped himself, '_Where did that come from?'_

Shrugging of that train of thought for the time being, Beast Boy lightly rapped on the door only to be greeted with silence. That wasn't really out of the norm but there was a slight nagging at his consciousness that told him to make sure that he was alright.

"Raven," he called, "You okay?"

Again silence greeted him.

"Raven," Beast Boy called slightly louder, now feeling worried although not really knowing why. When they were younger it was common for her to ignore any disturbance at her door.

Beast Boy bit his lower lip anxiously and decided to bite the bullet. He punched in the override code to Raven's room. When the door opened he was greeted with the scent of tears, lots of sadness…and…pain…lots of it…

Anxiously he crept into the room hoping that Raven wouldn't mind him intruding in her lair.


	3. AN

Hello everyone,

I just wanted you all to know that I will be doing massive re-editing on my stories.

Forgiven has 3 chapters coming. Chapter 00 and 01 are new.

Another Day has 2 chapters coming. Chapter 01 stays the same and 02 has been edited so read and enjoy.

Covenant has all three chapters being tweaked extensively along with 2 new chapters being written.

I also have a whole load of one-shots and short stories in the wings. So don't worry too much about me slacking off much. I seem to be under the spell of a creative episode and I intend to milk it for all that it is worth.

Ciao for now,

saucywench20


	4. 02 Empathy's Burden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the teen titans.

**Stuff:** This chapter is a little rushed but I wanted to update…I may add a bit more later.

* * *

**02 Empathy's Burden:**

The moment that Beast Boy ventured into the room, Raven cracked an eye open and trained it on him immediately. Raven had passed out, but the changeling's presence had called her back to the land of consciousness.

Raven couldn't help but smile a little. Beast Boy always made her feel better, even while telling those horrendous jokes.

Raven's smile grew a little as she saw that the normally fearless changeling was tiptoeing in her room with a small degree of nervousness. He was such a knucklehead…a sweet, caring, adorable knucklehead…

Raven could hear Love give a small giggle and mentally sighed. There was no way to deny it but she had fallen for the spinach. Raven could hear her emotions cheering at that fact that she had gone past denial.

Yes, Raven admitted to herself, she loved Beast Boy.

She was now officially insane and she found that she didn't care.

Before she got too lost in trying to ignore the party in her head, her attention trained to Beast Boy who was gazing at her with nothing but concern. She felt her heart wretch a little, she wanted to believe that he loved her.

Often, she would entertain scenarios in her mind of her confessing her love for the changeling and he confessing his love for her and they would live happily ever after. While her empathy would normally sense if such were the case, Beast Boy was a very special case. Raven was not able to read his emotions with her abilities...well not to the same degree as the other's. She wasn't entirely certain as to why, but theorized that his more animalistic genetics allowed him to think, feel and function on a deeper level than normal humans. The instincts that he lived by were not something that Raven could read easily. He seemed to operate and feel on a deeper and more profound level.

That made him more of an enigma to her and Raven loved it.

As Raven continued the analysis in her mind, she felt a sudden and deep stab of pain in her stomach. She bit down on her lip to stop the whimper of pain that nearly broke free and curled into a little ball in a defensive stance.

Beast Boy sensed that something was wrong and sensed her pain immediately.

"Raven," Beast Boy yelled as he ran over to her side, "Raven what's wrong," as Beast Boy leaned over to look as her face, he saw the streams of tears washing down her face.

Beast Boy quickly scooped her up in his arms, worried and slightly marveling at how tiny the powerful half-demoness in his arms was. As he started walking to leave the room and to go the med-bay he heard a small, "Please stop Gar."

Beast Boy looked at her stunned that she referred to him by his first name and was about to ask why when she beat him to the punch.

"Gar, I'm alright really…I-I'm not sick," Raven spoke softly and she extracted herself from his arms.

Beast Boy looked at her clearly not believing a word that she was saying.

"Please…leave…," Raven spoke, her voice far softer then Beast Boy had ever heard it.

"Raven…just tell me what's wrong…I want to help you…"

"Gar you can't help me. Nobody can. It is Empathy's burden," she continued with her hair shielding her face from his, "Now please just leave…I need to meditate."

Beast Boy looked at Raven for a while and decided for one to obey. He knew that when Raven was like this, there was no way that he would get any answers.

"Okay," Beast Boy agreed. Raven looked at him clearly surprised that he had given in so easily.

"But," Beast Boy continued, "Eventually you have to tell me…Alright?"

Raven considered it for a moment and nodded.

Beast Boy walked out of the room, the automatic door closing behind him, "Empathy's burden?…Huh…I gotta talk to Cy later."


	5. 03 A Chat With A Beast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the teen titans.

**03 A Chat With A Beast

* * *

**

Beast Boy walked towards his room, Raven's words replaying in his head over and over again.

"_Gar you can't help me. Nobody can. It is Empathy's burden." _

"Empathy's burden….what does that mean?"

Beast Boy made it into his room and flopped down on his bed, carefully replaying all of what had happened.

'It smelled like crying when I entered the room, but Raven seemed to be semi-alright and then she's in agony…'

That was the one scene that haunted him and he had a feeling that he would never forget it. When Raven convulsed with that sudden shock of pain. It looked like she had been struck by lightening.

His inner beast howled at him to comfort her, but for the moment he knew that he could not obey. For one thing he had no idea why that thing was going wild inside his head to begin with and for another, Raven needed to be handled carefully. Raven was far more open now than she was when he initially met her, but things that he and the others took for granted, like hugs, scared her beyond belief, she would flinch if someone touched her.

Beast Boy wanted to help her so bad but he had no idea how to help her.

This would require a lot of thought and help.

Robin and Starfire were totally out of the question.

Cyborg…

He would help. Cyborg considered Raven his baby sister and would go through fire to help her.

Beast Boy rolled out of bed and began his trek to the garage. As he thought of what Raven had said to him, several things began to slowly click into place. During and after the whole Trigon episode, he had noticed that Raven was quiet…well far more than was normal for her. She began to shy away from her other team members and had taken ill several times. So far he and Cyborg were the only ones to notice, seeing as how Robin and Starfire were becoming more and more distant.

Beast Boy felt his head ache a bit, which was one of the more subtle manners in which his inner beast indicated that he wanted to have a chat. Beast Boy sighed as released the mental barrier that he enacted to hear what the beast wanted, he was a bit curious, the beast had never before been one for talk. He was more of a 'Let's kill 'em all and find out who they are through dental records' sort of beast.

'You called,' Beast Boy asked mentally.

'**You wish to know what is ailing the hanyou? Do you not, whelp,' **the beast said more than asked.

'Hanyou?'

'**The half-demoness, whelp.'**

'How would you know what's wrong with Raven? And who the hell are you calling whelp? You're me! Dumb ass…'

'**I happen to know many things, you incorrigible little cretin. I call you whelp because, for now, that is what you are and for your information while I may be you, I am the more intelligent portion of you, not to mention representative of your instincts. The day that you pull your pointed-eared head out of your ass will be the day that we truly become one entity, not beforehand.'**

Beast Boy felt his eye tic.

Really sometimes that inner beast was the biggest pain in the ass, especially when it was right.

Beast Boy then decided to indulge the beast for a bit.

'What's wrong with Raven? You said that you knew,' Beast Boy asked in a tone that plainly said I-don't-believe-you.

'**The girl said that she suffered from empathy's burden, did she not?'**

'Yeah…,' Beast Boy agreed, waiting for whatever point the beast wanted to make.

'**Well, if empathy is the ability to sense and fell the emotions and others, what do you think the possible side effects could be?'**

'Well…that would be that she felt what others were feeling…'

'**Indeed. Whether she likes it or not, she is to feel all that other's feel…although I believe that her heritage allows her powers to take a step further.'**

'Like what?'

'**Tell me, what happened when all of you brats were fighting the devil…when you all felt that there was no hope, what happened to Raven?'**

'Raven…,' Beast Boy was starting to realize what was going on, 'She got really sick…or at least she smelled really sick…she…she was in a lot of pain…,' Beast Boy trailed off with a slightly horrified look on his face.

'**Indeed. The sense of hopelessness, helplessness, desperation, all of those served to weaken her. To cause her pain. In essence you and the others were her strength. When you failed, she failed. When you all gained confidence and began to believe in her and your own strength, you will notice that she felt much better. Her illnesses faded, her wounds healed and her powers amplified to the point that the other demon was no match for her.'**

Beast Boy remembered her expression of pain, how agonized she felt to him.

'We're responsible for her pain,' Beast Boy asked quietly, his ears drooping a bit.

Beast Boy heard the beast sigh, '**No. You and the metallic one are not responsible for her agony. Think…do you hate her? Or wish her ill?' **

Beast Boy shook his head. There was no way that he could _ever_ hate Raven.

'**Now think. Besides you and the metallic one, who we both know views her as kin, what about the others? I think that other than influencing her powers and overall health, the sensation of another's emotions could lash out at her…if the feeling was negative enough. But enough of this. Discuss what you now know with your friend and proceed from there.'**

Beast Boy nodded and noticed that he was outside of the garage. Cyborg's off-key singing could be heard bouncing off of the walls.

Beast Boy entered the garage and hoped that he and Cyborg could find a way to help Raven.


End file.
